


Why do you still wear that thing?

by CrookedDormouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hoo boy there's more characters, I swear this has a happy ending, More characters to be added later, Mostly everyone besides Lena and Emily are side characters, Now with a side of Symbra, Pharmercy, just keep in mind that they mostly are support, tho its not the major pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedDormouse/pseuds/CrookedDormouse
Summary: Lena gets bored and decides to do something heroic, even though it may get her into more trouble.





	1. Lena almost gets arrested

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too used to writing Lena, but here it is!  
> Rating is for language

In the dead of night, of course that was when she'd got the call from Lúcio. Her phone lit up the room and loudly played the dj's best song and while she loved it, she hated when it woke her up. Yawning and reluctantly getting out of bed, she glanced over his text before grabbing an old pair of jeans and sneakers.

She had to act fast according to the text, so while she was putting on a random shirt, she was also shoving her feet into the shoes. The only thing she double checked for was her equipment. Spray cans, paint guns, and a mask. Locking the door behind her, she tuned her earphones onto Lúcio's station, the radio crackling in her ear as she headed down to the targeted area.

“Oh for fuck's sake...” Lena scowled before sighing. “Hopefully Efi didn't see this...” Or Orisa for that matter, they both had too much on their hands to deal with hateful words painted on their garage door.

“Some people.” She shook her while shaking up the paint with one hand and pushing up her mask in the other. Lena clicked her tongue as she scanned the wall and began her work.

With an hour and some blue, yellow, white, paint, she at least managed to cover the offensive words with a picture of a futuristic plane (Efi would get a kick out of it, she thought). It should get the attention of the police fairly quickly, they had been looking for her sprays for a while.

She quickly texted her friend, giving an all clear sign for him, as a car pulled up and blocked the entrance of the Efi's home.

“Freeze!”

Lena smiled before lifting her stained gloves in the air, letting the officer sigh.

“Of course it's just you...”

“Aw, getting tired of running into me?”

Hana snorted and holstered her tazer before reaching into her car. “Please, I was hoping to catch one of the punks who do this crap.” She gestured to the newly sprayed wall with a full hand while walking over, handing the painter one of the bottles of water.

Lena took off her gloves and yelped as her sweaty hands met the freezing bottle, tossing it around a couple seconds before taking off her mask and applying it to her forehead.

“But I guess meeting the bumbling vigilante kinda counts.”

“Hey!” Lena snorted and rubbed the bottle on her cheek. “You're starting to sound like the Cap.”

Hana groaned and shook her head, gulping down her water.

“She talks about you all the time-”

“Wow, I'm flattered!”

“-about how she wants to catch you and bring you to justice.”

“Oh,” Lena chuckled and finally opened the water, much to her throat's delight. “Thought she liked me for a minute there.”

That got Hana to smile and shrug before looking over the newly painted plane.

“Why are you doing this anyway if you know we're gonna be after you?”

The spray painter took a swig again before licking her lips.

“Already asked that, luv. I don't want people seeing that kinda stuff that's meant to drag them down.”

Hana frowned and crossed her arms, leaning up against the wall that Lena was sitting against.

“It might be easier for us to catch some of these guys if you leave them up. Y'know, types of paint, signatures...”

“Hey, I leave any signatures intact, with a whole lotta insults towards them! Besides, you can't say you want these people to see this kinda hate, right?”

They were both silent for a moment, just two friends sharing a drink during a humid summer night. One who totally wasn't a cop at the moment and the other who wasn't blocking graffiti with her own. Or so they imagined

“You shouldn't wear that anymore. We keep getting calls about a shady person wearing a bright blue hoodie covered in paint.”

Lena snorted and stretched her arms above her head.

“I'm serious! If the Captain sees you in that getup, she'll have your head! 'Sides, it's coated in paint.” Hana scrunched up her nose. “That's gotta be nasty.”

“Not as much as you'd think, actually! It's pretty easy to-”

“Lena,” Hana glared down at her, making her pause.

“...It's not like the cap would arrest me. She knows this is a right thing to do. It makes it easier for you guys to find this shit.”

“Riiiiight.” Hana rolled her eyes. “She's also head of the police force, so there's that.”

“'Reeha's got more good sense than that.”

“She's got better sense than the people above her,” Hana corrected her. “But she still has to report to them.”

“Ugh, vigilantism is harder than the comics make it seem.”

“Yeah? Otherwise there'd be a ton of 'vigilantes' hanging around!”

Lena smiled, rested her arms on her knees, and laid her head atop them.

“And none of them are as cute as me, right?”

Hana laughed and shook her head.

“You're covered in paint!”

“So? Paint's just colored water!”

“You are ridiculous…” She twisted her empty bottle's cap back into place. “How did you even meet someone like the Captain?”

“Aerodynamics class.” Lena smiled fondly. “Sorry to spoil you, but she's just as much as a dork as me.”

“Right, right, right. Definitely explains the murals you make.” Hana chuckled before a small noise from her car made her pause. “I gotta go.”

“Go save the day, officer. It doesn't sound like Lúcio has anything else for me to do, so I'll just head home.”

Hana grimaced as Lena yawned.

“Just don't fall asleep out here, you'll make us both look bad. Or you'll get murdered. Or mugged… And take that hoodie off! You make me feel hot just by looking at you!”

Lena laughed and saluted her, watching Hana get in her car and drive off.

The only thing left for conversation were crickets and trains rattling in distance. Lena sighed, burying her head into the hoodie's sleeves again.

As if she'd ever consider it.

_“Bollocks!” Lena's muffled cursing made Emily chuckle and pick up the fresh tea._

_“What happen?”_

_Inside the new room, Lena was pouting, trying vigorously to rub out a stain on her hoodie._

_“D-don't look! I can get it out!” She grit her teeth as she soaked a decently sized white stain._

_The sight of it made her laugh harder._

_“Babe, don't laugh!” She pouted more, only adding to Emily's mirth._

_“I don't mind if you get paint on it, silly, it's_ yours _now! Besides...” Emily walked forward and placed a kiss atop Lena's mop of hair. “It suits you.”_

_“Because I'm a mess?” Lena stopped pouting, at least, and smiled up at her._

_“Because you're_ my _mess~”_


	2. Lena goes to work

“Lena!” Lúcio cheered and pulled her into a hug as soon as she stepped inside. “Sorry about the late call, someone was walking home from the pub when they spotted it.”

She laughed and hugged him back.

“Nah, it's alright. Someone needs to clean up that stuff.”

“And you did!” Lúcio grinned and pulled her over to his booth. “Orisa called the police and they cleaned it up right quick! Nice going,  _Tracer_ !”

“Pfft,” Lena waved off the compliment. “It's nothing. I just hope her and Efi are okay.”

“It's not nothing!” Lúcio frowned and looked back at her as he rummaged through his stuff. “Not many people would stop to do what you did, they wouldn't even call the cops!” He smiled and pulled out a small envelope, Lena's eyes widening as he held it out to her. She quickly pulled her hands up and shook her head.

“No, no, no! We talked about this, I don't wanna get paid for this!”

Lúcio laughed and pushed it in her hands.

“It's not from me! I already know your motto! It's from your fans.” He chuckled as she blinked and ripped open the envelope. “Word gets around pretty easily. Hopefully the Captain doesn't bully one of them into giving us away.”

Inside the envelope there was stray bills and change, but most of its girth came from letters. Each one a different writing style, each of them thanking her, each of them making her smile.

“Aw, this one has a recipe!”

“See? I knew you'd like it!” Lúcio beamed and lightly punched her shoulder. “Volunteering or not, you gotta have a pick-me-up every now and then!”

A pick-me-up. That's what she needed.

She smiled slightly, gazing at the curved writing of the final letter before folding it and putting it back with the others.

“Thanks Lúcio...”

“Aw...” He chuckled and hugged her. “Don't sweat it! You've been looking kinda down lately.”

“Yeah...” She hugged him back before letting go to put the envelope in her pocket. “Just a bit homesick.”

“Oh, I know how that feels!” Lúcio grinned and glided over to his desk, the realization making her snort.

“Is that why the station had renovations done?”

“Of course! Skating's hard on carpeting!” He hummed a quiet tune as he flipped through each dial, usual bounciness gone as if he was waiting for her to ask about the skates. She didn't, putting her hands in the hoodie's pocket and rocking on her feet.

The envelope was already crumpled inside, but its presence still made her smile.

“All right! She's all yours!” Lúcio grinned, hopping over to pat her shoulder before skating to the door. “Give me a call if you need an extra, it's only fair!” He laughed at her thumbs up and headed home.

She sighed and sat down at the desk, pulling her hoodie over her nose and waiting for the sign to flick on. Of course there wasn't even daylight yet, so she had a while.

Her hoodie slipped down, letting her take a deep breath. Of course the warm air only made her cough but it was fresher than the air inside the hoodie.

“I should wash this thing...” Lena hummed and rocked back in her chair, lifting one side off the ground. “That wouldn't get rid of the paint but...”

Fareeha already knew her hoodie was an attraction for stains, she might just buy it. What she wouldn't buy was Lena diving out of their usual meet ups.

She sighed and checked the clock again. Still had time before she was on air.

Leaning back down, her chair thudded against the floor and she instead tapped her foot.

“Blegh, I hate being early...” She was usually just on time but the early call threw her off. Being early just left her with no one to talk to. Lena hated that.

She checked the clock, a habit of hers she supposed, but only seconds had passed.

Groaning, she placed her head on the desk.

“Maybe I should just reorganize the music...” It just was busy work, but it did help her focus on something.

She stood and skimmed over the playlist Lúcio had set out. He was a music genius, but she had a slightly different crowd to deal with. Morning people. She could speak their language. Her coworker/friend was more of a club guy.

Lena already rearranged the music and checked each equipment twice before something different happened.

As the local station, they were also a library of musical selections, but hardly anyone came by anymore since the internet was a thing and Lena really couldn't blame them. They had records though, that had to be worth something.

She wasn't in charge of the front though, needing her attention to be for the sound waves. But right now, the door was propped open to let air into the room as the air conditioner clicked uselessly, letting her hear the jingle of the door opening.

Humming, she rolled her chair over to the window and peered out. She couldn't see much except a small section of the desk out front, but the woman that had come in stuck out like a sore thumb.

Tall, hair as dark as the night, and wearing too dark colors to be sane in this heat. Yet, she seemed perfectly fine as she simply asked for classical music, something to dance to.

Lena wondered where she had seen her before.

She also wondered who the fuck would come to a station in the early morning wearing nothing but black and purple.

The woman headed to the classical section and looked around at the selection before meeting her gaze. Lena flushed, caught red-handed, and scooted her chair away from the window. That had filled the time easier, but peeked her curiosity more. She had definitely seen the woman before. She closed the door and slid back to her desk, humming as she filed through memories to figure out the mystery woman.

After a moment of deep thought, she snapped her fingers.

“The ballerina!”

The buzzer went off, making her jump and clutch her chest before laughing and put herself on air.

“Good morning everyone! Hope you're all ready to start the day with your one and only: Jet Stream Radio!”

_“Jet Stream Radio?” Emily raised an eyebrow and Lena laughed._

_“What? Don't trust me to not brainwash everyone?”_

_Emily snorted and pushed her, rolling her eyes with a smile as Lena pretended to fall over on the cushions, wounded._

_“Everyone's smarter than that! Well, maybe not my boss.” Emily hummed. “I just...can't really see you sitting at a desk all day.”_

_“Well I do get to listen to cool music, I get breaks a lot while that music is playing, and Lúcio covers the night slots!” Lena counted each point on her fingers. “Which means more time with you! Plus you can tune in whenever you want so you can hear me gush about you.”_

_Emily giggled and shook her head with a blush._

_“Please don't, I don't think I could bear it.” She looked back at the television lighting the room. “You just seem to prefer...more outlandish jobs.”_

_“Well once you're a test pilot, you've seen it all!” Lena chuckled and rubbed her chest. “Speaking of, I should probably take those.” She stood and went to the bathroom, leaving behind an incredulous Emily._

_“Probably? You better!”_


	3. Lena gets interrogated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter because I felt like I had to get this one out before the end of the month :)

“Fareeha! You look terrible!” Lena laughed and hugged her friend, who only chuckled.

“Yeah, but you look like a paintbrush.”

Lena snickered as Fareeha nudged her over to the register. “I already ordered but had no idea what you were feeling up to.” She hummed and leaned back on the counter, looking every bit the off duty cop with her leather jacket and sunglasses. Lena guessed she could send people running with just a glance, but couldn't tell if it was on purpose. “It's been a while.”

The tone of her voice seemed to teeter into seriousness, sending a slight shiver down Lena's spine. She didn't take off the hoodie, despite Hana's request and the blistering heat outside. While Fareeha could pull of the leather jacket during summer, Lena certainly couldn't hide the feverish heat building on her face. It only made her look more suspicious.

She ordered successfully, even with Fareeha's gaze upon her as the Captain went to retrieve her own food.

The wait was short, much shorter than Lena expected and perhaps wanted as she went to go sit with her friend.

“Yeah. Way too long,” Lena muttered and dove down into her food despite the impending conversation. “So, how did that date go, luv? You never sent me anything about it!”

She managed to throw Fareeha off, causing her to blush and take off her sunglasses.

“Well… We've been on three so far...”

“Did I actually get you a girlfriend this time?! You?! Miss serious business?!”

Fareeha snorted and threw a chip at her.

“Shut up. I'll have you know, Angela likes my company. So yeah, guess you were right.”

Lena laughed and gave a small cheer before returning to shoveling food.

“Y'see, I never thought you could hold one, luv. No offense but you are a massive dork. Despite the fact that you look like you could kill a man. Some girls are into that though.” She smiled cheekily. “Might be into leather too.”

Fareeha nearly took a spit take and Lena laughed as the she coughed.

“You are the worst person I have ever met.”

“Aww, I love you too!”

Their conversation faded off for the two to finish their meals. Fareeha had a very short lunch break, pertaining to the fact that she had to be ready for nearly anything. Lena saw her saddened expression when she had to ride a reinforced car instead of her beloved bike. The Raptora rarely got a chance to shine, but the Captain still didn't seem to let a speck of dirt on it.

She wondered if Fareeha rode the Raptora in her spare time.

“Lena.” Fareeha's stern voice knocked her train of thought off its tracks. “Be honest with me.”

Lena gulped but just tilted her head.

“'Bout what?”

“Your hoodie.”

“What about it?”

“It matches several reports we've been getting.”

Well shit, her jig was up. While she knew Fareeha would catch on, Lena had hoped that it could be a quiet understanding, not an upfront confrontation. She just couldn't take off the hoodie, even if it meant everything would fall to pieces.

“Lena.” Fareeha's voice was even, but laced with caution. “Are you _Tracer_?”

Well shit. She really was fucked.

“I have no idea who-”

“Lena.” Fareeha cut her off, not going louder then other customers at the restaurant. “Don't make this hard.” Her gaze never once left Lena. The painter had no idea how she managed to do that while eating. But despite her distractions, she could not run from the conversation.

“What would you do if I was?”

“I would ask why.”

“What if it was to help people? To prevent them from thinking that noone's gonna stand up for them?”

Fareeha leaned back, chair creaking beneath her as she went quiet for a moment.

“I won't arrest you. It doesn't feel right, but I won't. Not while the ones you are going against are still out there. You will answer to justice eventually but...” She tapped the table, a habit she did whenever she was thinking so much. “The law is not always justice.”

“Fareeha... I'm sorry.”

“I know.” She smiled slightly. “And I know you. I can trust you to do the right thing but,” she glared at her. “Do not go farther than spray painting. Anything else and I will stop you.”

Lena nodded and rubbed her chest.

“You have my word, luv. The world needs more heroes, not vandals.”

Fareeha fully smiled, the heavy air between them easing up.

“You're right. But Lena...” She stood with her drink and walked over to press it against Lena's cheek. Yelping as the cool side stung her skin, she pulled back. “Don't wear it anymore. You're going to burn up in his heat.” Fareeha leaned closer and whispered, “Plus those signs you've been covering belong to very dangerous people. You can't let them know it's you.”

Lena grumbled and rubbed her cheek.

“Who?”

Fareeha paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating on whether or not to tell.

“Just… Keep a look out okay? If anything strange starts happening, call someone. Even Song.”

Lena blinked and nodded before sighing as Fareeha stood up straight and rubbed her back.

“I need to get back. Remember what I said alright? We don't need heroes like you getting themselves killed.”

_“_ _Will you get down from there? You're going to get yourself killed!” Emily scolded while giggling. Lena, up on her perch, grinned._

_“Rubbish, it's not that high up!”_

_Emily shook her head as her girlfriend painted the side of their_ _apartment_ _on the tree next to it._

_“Lena, even if the fall won't kill you, I'm pretty someone will want to!”_

_That made her pause, humming in thought before turning to the window_ _Emily was leaning out of._

_“People can hate but you really should have more faith, luv. The world is full of good people who are willing to stop it. Besides, they won't be able to stop us from loving.” Lena smirked and hopped onto another branch to sidle against the apartment wall and kiss her._

_After parting, Emily shook her head with a sigh and a smile._

_“I meant the landlord.”_

_“Well he can bugger off! It's pride month!”_


	4. Lena makes a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos! I'd really appreciate feedback if you could though

There was someone waiting for her. Well, she thought they were. Standing next to a large wall of graffiti in an alleyway in the middle of the night never boded well. While the small sensible side of her told her to call it in, the rest of her assumed it was the person reporting it. Lúcio had gotten the call from a friend of a friend, so it probably wasn't too shady.

Though she had to admit the glow-in-the-dark tattoos were cool.

When she approached the alley, the person grinned and waved to her.

“You must be Tracer! I've heard a lot about you!” The person beckoned her over and glanced her over. “Nice outfit.” It wasn't clear if they were being serious or not, so Lena choose to take it as a compliment anyway.

“Thank you! I have to say, I don't think I could beat you though.”

She wasn't exaggerating, the outfit that the person chose looked was stunning. The dark clothes accented with purple only made the bright green tattoos (or at least she thought they were tattoos) shine brighter and compliment the mohawk. Which she wasn't even sure it was a mohawk, it seemed to had grown out a tad too much to be considered one.

The person held an air of mystery like a shield and Lena could only hope it wouldn't be used against her.

“Thanks _friend._ ” The person chuckled and leaned against the wall as Lena looked it over, shaking her cans. “So what're you going to draw?”

“Hmm, it's definitely tall...” She licked her lips under her mask. “You might wanna stand back for this; Fumes and all.”

The person blinked before standing up and sauntering behind Lena, holding the same smirk they had since she'd showed up.

As she covered up the large and imposing gang sign in blues and whites, the person's presence did not let up. Between the two of them, however, the aura of the encounter seemed to relax.

“So tell me, how does a girl like you get into a war of gangs?”

“Hm? Oh, well...” Lena paused in thought and tapped her foot. “Never really thought of it like that. I just didn't want people on their daily routines see slurs and threats...” She licked her lips again, frowning at the taste of sweat. “I guess it really is a statement of war.”

She shrugged before the person laughed.

“That's an interesting way of putting it!” They moved closer to her, too close in to be friendly her own opinion (unless they wanted to be _more_ than friends, but Lena wasn't interested). “I never thought such an interesting person would be behind all this trouble.”

That did not sound good.

“Trouble?”

“You see, my old friends are getting riled up because their hard work is going to waste! Worst than, actually, because your sprays get the wrong kinda audience.” Lena turned slightly to look at them and the person waved a hand nonchalantly. With a gun in it. “They even asked me to find a way to reach you! They had no idea how to catch you without getting caught themselves.” They snorted. “They're kinda stupid.”

“So… You took the job?”

To her surprise, the person smirked and shook their head while twirling the gun.

“Nah, I came here because I was curious. Your friend puts up a good fight.”

Lena's eyes widened and her mouth pulled back with a snarl. She tried to turn around to face them, only to get a barrel pressed against her back.

“What did you do to him?!”

“Nothing, relax~” They said.

“Hard to relax with a gun to your back...” Lena mumbled and blinked in surprise when the gun pulled away.

“I'm a hacker, not a fighter, kid. It was harder than I expected to get inside your circle.” They rolled their shoulder. “That's not saying much, but still...” They moved closer again, smirking as they whispered into her ear, “I appreciate the effort.”

They moved away, letting the adrenaline hit Lena and making her turn to face them.

“Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!”

The person chuckled and waved while backing away.

“Call me _Sombra,_ _Tracer!_ ” Sombra bowed. “Hate to leave, but I have more things to check up on. Work's a bitch. See you later~”

As soon as they stepped in the shadows, the glow of their tattoos were gone. Even as Lena dashed forward and looked around the dimly lit street, there was no sign of the so-called hacker.

Hissing in pain, Lena rubbed her chest with a deep frown.

“Work wouldn't be a problem if you just disappeared forever...” Her eyes darted around, waiting for either a chuckle or the sound of a prepped gun. Nothing happened.

Lena sighed and leaned up against the wall, pulling her mask off slightly to allow herself a deep breath. The heat did not let up, but the fresh air still cooled her lungs miraculously.

Her mural was barely finished but she did not feel like style was worth being outside for longer. Gathering her things quickly, she turned the radio on immediately as she began running. Hearing Lúcio's cheerful voice helped her calm a bit, but her mind was still racing.

She did not want to be followed by Sombra and her lackeys to her house, even though her heart was pounding. While checking on Lúcio seemed incredibly important, going to the radio station was probably a bad idea. And there was no way she was going to the police station. She and Lúcio did arrange a safe spot, however: an old place owned by a previous “coworker” of Lúcio's. She thankfully remembered where it was, between a couple apartment buildings near the center of town.

Luck seemed to be done giving her enough scares as going there was an easy ride. No one really was interested in someone who passed as a grungy college kid, even if her backpack didn't muffle the sound of the paint cans shaking around. Taking the bus helped her reach the old place in good time, her heart squeezing at the thought of running all the way there with no witnesses.

The place itself was a bit dusty and rickety, but it was better than anywhere else.

It let her rest, steady her breathing, and gather her thoughts.

She was in trouble, there was no doubt about it.

The gun in her safe still worked probably, and she could easily conceal it with the hoodie. There was no way she was going out again unless it was with fire power. The feeling of having a gun against her back was inescapable, it made her think of the harness pressing against her side as the flames encroached on her.

Before the thought of it strangled her, Lena shakily pulled out her phone and made the call.

“Hey 'Reeha. Sorry to call so late, I had a bit of a rough time.” Her voice was almost as tired as the one from the woman who just waking up, it made Lena chuckle. “No, I'm fine. Just a… Just a bit shaky. Like getting your legs back from a long flight, yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah. No.” Lena blinked at the question from the other side of the call. “I...I guess a check up's kinda needed?” She chuckled. “I don't really know, luv.”

“No, I don't hear any, at least. Uh... I guess I could give you it, it's not really my place though, so don't bang the door down.”

She sighed, letting a brief moment of silence sort her thoughts before she gave the address.

“I'll be fine, I promise. I still have my watch and my phone's charged enough. If I fall asleep, it's gonna feel a little weird but it's not like I'm gonna be out of it. Look, I'm gonna make some more calls, I'll talk to you guys when you get here, alright? Bye.”

Lena ran a hand through her hair, checking her watch to see if it was still ticking. It was, but it still didn't feel like enough to her. Her hoodie was large and warm as she hugged herself, something that gave her a little more confidence. She sent a small text to Lúcio before pulling up an old contact.

Her breathe was caught in her throat and her foot nervously tapped as the dial tones rang off.

“Hey Emily… I miss you. So, so much….”

_“I must say, I'm gonna miss you.” Emily chuckled and kissed Lena's cheek. “After this, you'll be stuck in meetings and appointments until the end of time!”_

_“Yeah, but you'll be stuck with Mr. Lindholm until every last inch of her is green lit again!”_

_The two chuckled and Emily hugged her closer._

_“It'll be worth it to see you fly her. She's built for you.”_

_“Aww, you didn't use any favors for me, right?”_

_Emily snorted and let go to push her away._

_“Yeah, I had to make them move the control panels down so you could reach them~” It successfully made Lena laugh as Emily ruffled her hair. “Just be careful and I'll see you when you land!”_

_“Right, then we'll have to make celebration plans.”_

_With a wiggle of her eyebrows, Lena managed to get Emily to shake her head with a bright smile._

_“You're insatiable. A true devil in disguise.”_

_“Oh? What was last night then?”_

_The answer Lena was given was a kiss._


	5. Lena tries to relax and fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that Doomfist though...  
> Certainly...  
> Gives you ideas...  
> I originally planned this to be relatively short but... Idk if I'll add something involving him

“Of all the stupid decisions you've made since I've known you, this has to be the most stupid one.”

“Gee, thanks Angie.”

The two were left alone in the safehouse as Fareeha made a trip over to Lena's. As soon as they walked in, Lena was being poked by the doctor so now all that was left of the encounter last night was the glares Angela gave her.

At least the safehouse was near a small store, letting them get some tea while they waited for Lena's clothes.

“I really mean it. You started a “war” with several gangs with the help of your friend and an underground alliance.”

“Well… Not so much an underground alliance as a… It's mostly like a neighborhood watch! Except it's for the whole city.” Lena shrugged despite the heavy sigh in response. “It's not just me, a whole lot of people are getting sick of this stuff.”

“I'm sure the rest of them did not get a _visit_ from one of the most notorious hackers.”

“It was just bad luck, luv. It's not like-”

“You were threatened, Lena!” Angela's shout cut through any argument. “You were… You could have been killed.” The doctor sighed, rubbing her eyes and drawing Lena's attention to the heavy bags under them. “And where would that leave you…? To have survived what you did and just die like a criminal?”

Despite the anger, Angela truly matched her name. Even when stressed beyond belief with work, she had the time to reprimand and care for a friend.

Angela sighed again at her silence.

“But you don't think of that, do you? Not when there's some kitten lost in a tree or whatever… Don't think that you'll give us a heart attack or...” Angela mumbled her long list complaints and sunk into the armchair, sipping her tea.

Her mumbles did fill the eerie silence of no clocks, and was still company, so Lena really didn't want to start a heated fight with her. Plus Angela could suplex her with ease.

Even if Lena's motivations still burned in her, roaring for her to go out and report every incident within a five mile radius, she felt exhausted somehow.

It was a familiar feeling, coming off of adrenaline to then be stuck with the world trying to catch up. Her head pounded and her body just wanted to slump onto the couch and let her fall asleep. But she had to change first.

That was probably why her mind still raced.

She really did not want to change out of the hoodie that meant so much to her. It was practically a cape for a superhero. Though burying her head into her own crossed arms, she realized that it stopped smelling like Emily a long time ago.

“Lena?” Angela looked her over with concern. “Are you okay?” The way she said it was different than when she blurted it out as soon as they entered the safehouse. It was more calming, motherly, though the first time reminded Lena too much of her mother. “You don't have to-”

“I do,” she admitted. “I don't want to but...”

“...You could wear it again after all of this is over? Fareeha knows someone who could get all the stains out...maybe.” They both seemed to highly doubt it, Lena wasn't going to lie that it was utterly caked in paint.

“Nah, it's okay...”

She pulled the hoodie over her head, sighing as the heat rolled off of her.

“I only had it on 'cause...”

“Emily.”

Lena nodded and sunk into the couch.

“I know it's stupid but… It made nights feel less lonely.”

“That's not stupid Lena,” Angela asserted and stood up to put a hand on Lena's shoulder. “You have a lot to deal with. Not many people can live through what you did.” She pulled the ex-pilot into a hug. “You're a good, strong person.”

“I… She just used to wake up with me, y'know? Like...” Lena sighed. “I would have a nightmare, or would wake up with no idea what time it was and it felt...wrong. But she was there to help...”

“It's okay to miss her...”

“But...” Lena sniffed, her heart twisting. “I nearly died...Again. I would've left her all alone...” She wiped her eyes with her arm. “I'm such an idiot...”

“Yes, but you're a lovable one.” Angela smiled and lifted Lena's hand. “Isn't that why she gave you this?”

_“_ _Luv, it's not even my birthday!” Lena laughed as she removed the light-blue hoodie from its box and looked it over. “What's the occasion?”_

_Emily smiled and hummed, putting her mug of tea down on the coffee table._

_“Just wanted to get you a new jacket before we move. It's going to be cold and I'm not carrying all of these boxes inside by myself!”_

_“Pft, I wouldn't let you!” Lena grinned and tried to check the tag before Emily pulled it away._

_“Well? Go on, try it on! I need to make sure it fits.” She sat up as Lena chuckled and stood._

_“Alright, alright!” She lifted the hoodie above her head with a grunt. “Kinda not used to pull-overs,” she said as she adjusted her arms._

_However, once she got herself situated with a small cheer, she noticed that Emily had moved while she was dressing._

_Her girlfriend was on one knee._

“I guess so,” Lena chuckled as the ring glittered under the dim light. “Either that or tax benefits...”

“I'm sure she doesn't care about tax benefits.” Angela smiled. “She did pay for your medical bills.” Lena shook her head at the memory of her fiancee beside the hospital bed. “She loves you, Lena.”

“And lemme guess, she wouldn't want me doing this.”

Angela hummed.

“I wouldn't know, honestly. She's been with you for a long time, she knows how you feel.” She sighed, almost resigned. “You are the hero type.”

“I'm not much of one now,” Lena mumbled. “I'm wanted by the police, I couldn't defend myself-”

“That doesn't disqualify you from being a hero,” Angela interrupted while frowning. “Just look at Lúcio and what he's done! And while I'm sure it's a hassle getting the paint redone, the people you helped probably support you. We do too.” Lena thought about the crumbled envelope on the dining table.

There was a silence between them again, but it let Angela's words sink in. Lena chuckled.

“She still wants to arrest me.”

“You know she won't,” Angela said. “She has a soft spot for heroes too.”


	6. Lena gets a shield matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From all the reactions to the Doomfist thing, I got some ideas...

“You're firing me?” Lena teased as Lúcio chuckled.

“Think of it as: giving you time off.”

As soon as she stepped into the radio station, Lúcio tackled her into a hug. She felt even worse about this whole thing as he couldn't help but tear up a little. “I lost many good friends, Lena,” he said with unfamiliar somberness. “I can't lose you too over something stupid.” Lena swore that she would never go without some protection if it meant that her friend would smile again. “We're playing it safe so far, she's only really approached you but I'm giving the word out that no one should go alone.”

“That's probably for the best,” she admitted.

“And, we got someone working on keeping her away from our data.”

“Really? Who'd you get?”

“A… _friend_ of a friend _,_ ” Lúcio said through clenched teeth. “Someone good with the stuff.”

Sore subject then.

“Anyway, just play it safe for now. I know that's something big to ask, Lena, but please don't put yourself into more danger. Please?” There was a saying in the station, about Lúcio's puppy-dog eyes. Lena never really believed it, her friend was too upbeat and too experienced, but now she surely did.

“I promise. No more dying for me!”

“That's the spirit!” Lúcio laughed and patted her shoulder. “But seriously, no dying. Not on my watch!”

He only left for home after making sure that Lena was okay, again. She wondered if it was going to be a pattern for a while. Honestly, she was surprised that he said nothing of her new look, though that might have been because he was understanding.

Regardless, she headed to the broadcasting room with a little surprise as there was already a person inside, not even looking up from the laptop.

“Er, hi?”

“Hello.”

And then silence again.

“Um, is it alright if I come in or…?”

That got a slight reaction from the woman.

“It is your studio.”

“...Right.”

Before she could say anything else that made her look stupid, Lena took a seat at her desk.

“You are early.”

“Well… Better be early than late, right?”

“On time is a better proposal.”

“...Right.” Lena sighed and turned to see the clock, blinking when she noticed it was gone.

“Ah,” the woman looked up from her laptop. “It was...bothersome. When I leave, you can put it back.”

“No, it's fine. I just...” She looked down at her wrist and let out a breath of relief. “I like knowing the exact time of things.”

“Precisely what this can do,” the woman said and looked back to her laptop. “It doesn't tick.”

“Ah yeah.” Lena smiled. “Constant noise a problem?”

“I am talking to you, am I not?”

Before Lena could sputter a reply, the woman stood and left the room. And as soon as she closed the door, the buzzer sounded and Lena was on air.

Luckily the program was the same-old scripts, allowing her to look outside for the woman before. She could not get a good look, but it seemed that someone was using the extra office. But, something else caught Lena's eyes before she could discern who was inside.

Back in the classical section, the ballerina gazed steadily at her like beams of sunlight burning her to a crisp. She had to look away, her face bright red and practically radiating heat.

“I'm really starting to wish for A/C in here…”

Her wish was in vain as the time ticked on and she was stuck in the hot, hot room, hosting her regular show.

“It feels like glue,” she muttered as she lifted herself from her chair with a wince. “Leather: looks cool in the winter, is a death bed in summer.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes before opening the door.

And nearly walking into the woman with her laptop.

“Ah geeze! Sorry there.” Lena jumped back as she apologized. “Didn't really expect someone right at the door.”

The woman, looking slightly flustered, cleared her throat.

“Yes, well… I am here to tell you the update on the situation.”

Fareeha had a new contestant for 'Miss serious business'. Though Lena wondered if the blush on the woman's face was because of the heat or because of the proximity.

“Oh, right.”

The woman calmed herself in a flash.

“I have been able to make a deal with this _Sombra._ She is willing to discuss it further in a meeting.”

Lena winced and rubbed her chest, not really caring that the woman got a glimpse at her scar.

“Do I... _have_ to go?”

She blinked and looked down at her laptop, humming.

“Perhaps…? Though by their wording it could mean just me and them.”

This time Lena blinked and blushed as the woman quoted the conversation.

“Wait so… They asked you out on a date?” That caught the woman off guard. “It definitely sounds like they're flirting with you.”

“Oh.” The woman seemed like she was in shock, not ever considering the possibility.

“Though...” Lena shivered at the thought of that night. “Don't really go alone. Just in case.”

The woman nodded silently, glancing back down at her laptop. She seemed slightly lost or jostled, though in her position, Lena couldn't blame her. The infamous hacker treated her as an opponent first and then slowly devolving into pick-up lines was definitely something that noone else dealt with. Hopefully.

“You can go in, if you like.” Lena gestured to the room. “Sit down, relax, talk to someone you trust about this… I promise the clock's still gone!”

Her offer and small smile managed to drag the woman's attention back to her.

“Ah. I cannot.” She frowned. “I do not wish to speak to _him_ more than is needed.”

Sore subject on both sides, then.

“Though I know of someone who could help with this…meeting.”

“Yeah, that's the best way to put it. I don't know what she's planning.” Lena bit her lip as she thought of the messages.

“Yes, I am prepared for any occasion but I am, admittedly, not too familiar with physical encounters.”

“Is your friend?”

She hummed in acknowledgment and Lena took what she could get.

“Well, I should get going home. See you around…?”

“Satya.”

It fit, Lena decided.

“See you around, Satya.”

She got another hum in response and Lena quickly made her way to the front of the store. Opening the door immediately let a wave of heat in and she groaned. Her walk home was going to be like swimming in soup with how humid it was. While she would have liked to stop by a cafe or a store to just sit and wait for the heat to hopefully get better, she really needed a shower and some sleep.

Something important was coming up.


	7. Lena makes a promise

The office of one of the most famous rising scientists was probably a lot messier than people thought, but Lena moved around it with ease. She had dealt with his messes before, and could only think of it as a personal touch.

He was a large guy, and had a habit of tossing things away if he was frustrated or simply done with them. And then go into a panic once he couldn't find it. Athena probably knew where everything was, with photographic memory and all she might remember where he tossed everything.

Though it didn't help that he was sprawled out over the desk, making more of a mess as he stretched.

“Aw.” Lena giggled as Winston snored loudly. “Always too busy, huh?”

The sight was familiar and helped her relax slightly. Family was a touchy subject for her, but someone once told her that a family was made out of bonds, not blood. If that really was the case, she supposed that Winston would be her brother. Probably a big brother, given that he took her in after she was kicked out of her first home. A big brother who had no certain sleep schedule.

Which meant she had the obligation to bother him.

“Wiiiiinston,” she drawled out while poking his side. “You promissssssed!”

He jumped up at her prodding and glanced around in confusion before recognizing where he was.

“Did you stay up all night again, luv?”

There was a nervous chuckle as he stood up before popped his back with a groan.

“I really should stop doing that, huh?”

“Naaah, go ahead and keep hurting your back, we all love it.” She smiled at his snort. “But really, you should go to your actual bed more often.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Winston said with a sigh and adjusted his clothes. “I just saw Dr. Ziegler last week.”

“Yeah?”

His sheepish smile said all.

“She could tell you've been cheating?” She was not surprised.

“One jar of peanut butter is not going to kill me.”

“It is if you eat it all at once!”

They both got out with the usual banter, pausing to say goodbye to Athena and getting into his car. The beat-up van had seen better days but Lena could not just run across town so easily. Especially when the van had A/C.

“So...” Winston broke their brief silence when they entered traffic. “How have you been? It's been a while...” The worry was prominent in his voice, knowing far too well that she could always manage to get into trouble somehow. She always joked about how that ran in the family, given Winston's stubborn addiction to peanut butter despite the doctor's orders.

“Ah, y'know...” The guilt of lying to him made her chest tense. “A little homesick.”

He hummed and the quiet ride resumed.

Lena knew it was going to be like this. Winston could tell when she was lying or leaving something out. After all those years he sheltered her, how could he not?

But he never pried it from her.

He never once made her talk unless she wanted to. With what was going on, she could appreciate it. She really couldn't piece together what had happened, what she thought about it, or what she was going to do next.

Living in the moment was a lot tougher than it seemed.

“You're sure you don't want me to wait with you? It's going to be pretty hot today,” Winston said instead as they neared the airport.

“Nah, I've got this. Plus we're gonna have lunch after this and chill.” She ignored the smirk on his face. “And you need to sleep!”

“Hm, I suppose you're right.” He carefully stopped at the entrance and pulled her into an awkward side-hug that she gave back.

“Thanks, big guy!”

“Say hi to her for me!”

“Will do!” She saluted him before closing the door and hurrying inside.

Sighing at the cool air inside the airport, she made her way over to a seat and pulled out one of the games Hana loaned her. Being early was better than being late, after all.

“Lena!!!”

“Emily!!!”

Waiting at the airport was completely worth it for the chance to pick up her fiancee. Well, try to pick her up, but Emily had a couple inches on Lena. She didn't care though, Emily was back. She was back!

Holding her tightly, and never wanting to let go, gave them some looks but Lena didn't care. Emily was back and safe, the plane didn't crash and send her to the hospital, and she didn't have scars, she didn't have heart problems, and she was back.

“Lena,” her voice softened and made her realize that the hug had gotten too tight. Emily didn't let go though. If anything, she brought Lena closer. “It's okay. I'm here.”

“S-sorry.” She let go and stepped back, placing her usual grin on her face. “Been too long.”

“It was only for a month,” Emily reminded her with a slight giggle. “You're insatiable.”

“You could have met someone in a month!”

“We're almost done with the wedding plans, Lena.”

“You could have met a handsome man that's better in bed than me. Maybe plays the guitar?”

“Okay: first off, it'd be a handsome woman and two, I would've told you and given you her number.” Emily shook her head before blowing away some of her hair that had gotten in her face. “Perhaps you've seen a woman or two~?”

Lena didn't even think to deny it. Emily knew anyway.

“Just a famous married ballerina-”

“Home wrecker.”

“And a computer whiz who had a date with someone who almost killed me.”

“Wow, so a future home wrecker.”

“You know it,” she played back with a wink that managed to get Emily into a laughing fit. Lena couldn't help but laugh along, cherishing the return of it.

Near after she had calmed down, Emily lifted Lena into a hug.

“...I'm glad you're here.”

“I'm here.”

She almost wasn't. She could have died because she was stupid and forgot her gun and let her guard down. She survived a horrible crash and yet she nearly died to a bullet in her spine in an alleyway.

God was she stupid.

“Emily...” Lena prodded carefully, feeling the side where her fiancee was growing damp. “I'm so sorry...”

Emily didn't say anything at first, letting Lena's mind run rampant.

“I told Mr. Lindholm I wouldn't fly to work again.” Lena's eyes widened and she was about to question her. “He said he's fine with it as long as I work in some calls and put in more hours in the local wing.” Emily sniffed before letting Lena go to wipe her eyes. “I won't leave you alone, so… Try to be more careful, okay?”

Lena gulped and nodded.

“I-I promise I'll-”

“Don't. I know how much it means to you.” Emily smiled warmly at her despite the tears flowing from both of them. “The world needs more heroes, right? It'd be a shame to hold back their best one.”

Lena broke. Her lips twitched until she let out a hiccup and charged forward to hug Emily.

“I promise. I promise I'll never scare you like that again! I mean it this time!”

She could feel Emily rubbing her back and tilt her head up to kiss her cheek.

“I know you do, Tracer.”


	8. Something breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explosion mention and things associated with it (no extreme detail, but just in case)  
> Also, swearing warning didn't go away

If there was one difference in having Emily back, it was that Lena didn't hold back. She couldn't as Emily handed her the mail with a smile, able to recognize thank you letters with a single glance. Lúcio made sure everything was extra secure, adding more measures and rules to their “gang”. Using the mail system was one of them and it always improved Lena's mood when she got home. That and seeing her fiancee again.

She really couldn't help but love waking up to embraces and the soft snoring that Emily denied ever having. It cured any bad dream or problematic thought in an instant and grounded her to reality.

The reality that she was basically batman. Though with the recently cleaned hoodie, she really didn't match his style.

Her partner, who a requirement of Lúcio letting her back, definitely did for a time. She remembered seeing Genji around with all black and red instead of his silver and green now. Like her hoodie and Lúcio's skates, it just seemed a part of his past that shouldn't be prodded at. Not with his prosthetics, which managed to catch her eye more than once when they briefly shown through his clothes.

They made a good team though, dashing through streets and dodging a frustrated Hana with light laughter and blue and green paint in their hands.

Genji seemed to prefer dragons and other meaningful murals. More than once he painted a glowing figure of peace.

She always shared his smile and the next thing she painted was of a lovely red haired girl.

It wasn't all kicks and giggles though. Lúcio's precautions had definite reasons. Fights and violence often followed them like wildfire. A lot of people hated their operation for cleaning up their shit.

Which made it worth it even more.

Lena and Genji got used to the areas, and often led the chasers into areas with security feeds. And while both the spray painters knew to hide their faces behind their hoods, the gang members did not. They were practically giving the police a field day, despite Lena knowing that something was still bugging Fareeha.

She never said anything, but there were more bags under her eyes. Drifting off into thought while staring into her cup of tea. Lena was getting worried, but she knew that her friend could take it. Probably. But Fareeha wouldn't let her get involved unless it was a live or death thing.

“You should stop going around here,” Sombra once said as they leaned on a railing. Their mohawk had grown even more and their tattoos' glow was more subtle. It made their visits more relaxed, along with their tendencies to start talking about their newfound girlfriend. “Like, at all.”

“What are you talking abou-”

“This whole block.” Their Cheshire grin was gone and they looked uncharacteristicly serious. “Satya told me to keep an eye on you and I am. Do not come to this block anymore, in fact-” They bit their lip and pulled out their phone. “Yeah, go home immediately after this. The both of you, I guess.”

“Why?” Genji glared at them, knowing the story between them and Lena.

“Because then you'll owe me a favor,” Sombra said, back with their grin. “And you'll both be alive to do it.”

“Are you threatening us again?” Lena gripped her concealed pistol.

“ _I'm_ not.” Sombra checked their phone again. “I need to go,  works a bitch, but...” They bowed to them. “Remember what I said.”

When they vanished in the shadows, Genji turned to her fully and tapped his fingers along his weapon. Lena looked at him skeptically.

“What do you think?”

Genji shrugged.

“What about you? You're the one who's dealt with her before.”

Lena bit her lip and let the silence sit for a moment while she thought. While Sombra was never to be completely trusted, they did mention Satya, who could be the only person able to reel them in. If anything, Satya was the one to be trusted. And Lena couldn't help but think of her promise as well.

“Let's go...but keep an eye out, okay?”

Genji nodded and they soon set off out onto the streets.

The block Sombra practically pushed them out of was near a police station and a pretty big one at that. It had to be, as it was next to the prison.

She paused.

“Shit.” She should have called Fareeha. Or Hana. Or even Orisa. The new recruit would know who was available at the time. Instead, Lena pulled out her phone to immediately call Fareeha, hoping that she would at least answer.

However, as soon as Lena's finger hovered over the call button, the signal she had was gone. The street lights flickered before dying out. Any lit windows, indicating that some people were still up, went dark.

Something was going down, and Sombra knew what.

“Lena,” Genji called out to her warily while he glanced around the street. “We should-”

The quiet night exploded with a shockwave of sound. The ground shook and looking behind her, Lena could see flames. Gunshots echoed after the large boom with screams and shouts. People bolted out of their homes to figure out what was happening while others scampered away from the wreckage.

“Fuck!” Lena dashed forward despite Genji yelling at her. She urged her body forward, mind racing, and ready to lead others out of the fire.

Her heart pounded as the familiar smell of smoke and burning metal hit her, but Lena could not leave anyone behind. Even further if they were injured.

However, while she was able to save others, she did not look out for herself.

Genji slammed into the gunman who approached Lena and shouted at her again. Despite the blood pumping in her ears, she was able to decipher what he meant and pulled out her pistol.

There wasn't just an explosion, of course, there was also the people who caused it. All that they could do was buy the innocent more time to leave and hope that the police would come soon.

But as the fight continued, Lena's chest burned harshly and she found it hard to breathe when someone towered over the rest.

She met his eyes.

And then it hit her.


	9. What was, is, and will be home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get into Slipstream a bit here, so just be mindful of previous warnings  
> (also sorry for the wait, these chapters seem to be getting longer lol)

Fire

Fire

Fire and pain.

Glass was everywhere- oh god it is everywhere- it's in her eyes, it was in her lungs- everything  _**hurts** _

Everything and anything is beeping, the machine beside her- in front of her-no, beside her

_ Where was she, where is she? _

Everything hurts, she tries flailing and the harness presses deeper and the fire is moving towards her- no it's starting- the smoke fills her lungs and the cockpit and there's  _ screaming _

It was hers- no, the  C aptain's as she pulled her out with her bare hands- no, the scream of  _ guilt and pain and fire _

There was no help for-an hour- a day- forty-five seconds- a  _ year _

Oh god everything hurts

The look in her girlfriend’s- wife’s- fiancee’s eyes. Guilt and pain, mirroring back a screaming, thrashing, lost pilot who flew her plane

Or did she?

Was it- is it- a dream?

Did she wake up? With _ the _ Captain- no, the Captain and Angie- no, a sobbing Emily- no. She woke up when the fire hit

It- he- the glass- the screaming- the anesthetic hit her

And Everything  **hurt-** it **hurts**

The clock- the gauge- the fire- Everything moves  _ wrong _

_It's been a day-or two-or a year and she can't escape the flames_

_Everything hurt oh god oh god please help_

_Winston- Angela-The Captain is beside her, stroking her head and singing a lullaby_

_It changes every second- every month- from Swiss to English to Arabic_

_And nothing helps-helped_

_The harness doesn't move, it never did_

Something was in her chest and making it  **hard**

The seconds that her heart beat was _wrong_

_ Breathing in the fire _ the smoke  _ metal crushing _ fist crunching bone  _ **Everything that ever was** _ **and is**

_ **Hu** _ **rts**

She's falling, she's falling

“Auntie Em, Auntie Em!” Screams the television as she sits beside her wife as  _ her heart stops _

_“Everything's going up in flames”_

The hands always move when she blinks

She wakes up from her nightmare to tell Emily and then  _ she was back there _

_IN the flames and smoke and something charges her_

A mountain-a man-something  _ she didn't know-  _ _ **Emily didn't know** _

_ It wasn't- _ isn't _ - _ _ **never will be** _

her fault

Not when her eyes held guilt every time she- Lena Oxton-  _ Tracer _ \-  _ Pilot of the Slipstream project _ glanced frantically at the clock

Not as she held her hand as Captain Amari paced and smeared her royal blue uniform in Lena's vision

Not as she held her hand as Hana ran a hand through her hair

Wait

Her cap was missing

_ Was it always- _

“It's Saturday,” Emily squeezed her hand.

Saturday

Hana had Saturdays off

“Yeah,” she sniffed and smiled down at her. “Saturday streams. A couple weeks ago, we played Sonic together.”

A couple weeks?  _ A month _

“No.” Hana pressed her lips together and the clock ticked  _ too slow _ . “Two weeks.”

Emily gently waved her-  _ Captain Amari-  _ _ **Winston-** _ to the side.

“It's Sunday. You were asleep-”  _ A year  _ “A day.” Emily smiled-  _ smiled- _ at her, with tears. “Four years since Slipstream. T hree days since...” Five seconds. “Since the prison break.”

Oh.

Oh.

_ The fire _ \- him- hit her and she couldn't breathe

“It's okay,” Winston said, lip quivering.

_“You're going to be okay,” Captain Amari swore. “I don't break promises, and I promise I will help you through this.”_

“A week since I cleaned your  _ cape _ ,” Ana chuckled and made the air  _ lighter.  _ “ I gave Emily a cup of tea when I came in and sat down six seconds after .”

S _ he choose not to sit down as she helped Emily hold her down from a nightmare. _

“Cap-”

“Ana,” she reminded her and smiled. “You're getting better.”

“It's not getting any better,” the Captain swore under her breath. “Someone's keeping us from getting a warrant and they're reinforcing regulations and everything!”

She was wearing-  _ her new uniform-  _ a leather jacket.

Emily squeezed her hand and whispered:

“Four years.”

“Since Slipstream,” Lena croaked out and Fareeha looked over.

“It's late Sunday. 7 PM.  Central European Daylight Time ,” she added, seeing Lena's eyes glaze over slightly as  _ her mother shouted and kicked her out _

“She can bugger off,” Lena grunted.

“She did,” Emily reminded her and kissed her head.

“Right, right.”

Her head started coming together.

Saturday, Hana came in first after a full day of burying herself in her work.

_“You jerk!” She shook and Lena swore she was going to punch her in the- chest- shoulder. “You absolute jerk! You nearly gave me a-” Hana paused and glanced over at Emily before biting her lip. “Ugh… Vigilantes should at least have powers or something to protect themselves...”_

_“She's only human.”_

_“Yeah, a stupid human.”_

_“An absolute dork.”_

_“A cheeky vandal. What?” Hana snorted at Emily's raised eyebrow. “Don't tell me that doesn't fit her.”_

_“Well, even if it might be right-”_

_Lena mumbled something and they both turned to her. Emily squeezed her hand, never once letting go unless Lena was asleep._

“ _It's Saturday.”_

_Hana's eyes widened and she gulped. Emily glanced over at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes._

_“Y-yeah,” her voice shook as she wiped her eyes and put on a faltering smile. “Saturday streams. A couple weeks ago, we played Sonic together.” Emily remembered seeing it. The two of them cracked each other up with stories and jokes being flown at ridiculous speed. She noticed that Lena was wearing the hoodie Emily bought her. Despite getting home late and being covered with grease and oil just before her quick shower, she smiled._

_Lena mumbled again and Emily could see Hana fidget. Even though she tried, she hadn't known Lena for long and her case was...peculiar. Emily recalled them meeting when she was visiting Fareeha and the two's energetic personalities only escalated when they were around. She figured that it was weird for Hana to see Lena at her worst. “No. Two weeks.”_

_Emily's heart went out for the young officer. Even though she usually streamed on Saturdays, she told Emily as she stood that she would be going back to work._

_“Be careful.”_

_Hana paused in the doorway before wiping her eyes._

_“I will. Take care of her, okay? And berate her for being a stupid vigilante.”_

_“Good luck...” Lena muttered. “On your test.” Hana's placement test. The one she passed and had been working at the station ever since._

_Hana started crying and pulled her hoodie over her eyes._

Lúcio came immediately after that and dragged the clock from the station onto the wall.

_“_ _I don't need it,” he said as he grunted and hung the clock on the wall. “Had it for Lena, and she's here.”_

_The clock definitely seemed like it was designed for her, displaying the time accurately with month and year attached. With its steady ticking, Emily could see Lena's eyes focusing more._

_“Thank you.”_

_Lúcio nodded and sat down, looking down at his feet as time went on. When he looked up, she could see his solemn expression._

_“_ _Even when I try my hardest, she attracts dangerous stuff.” He had called Emily to explain exactly what he planned and what she should have Lena do. He introduced her to Genji. He had someone he didn't really like take care of their online problems. He had someone he trusted deliver their mail with amazing speed, and cheered them up with shout outs on the broadcast._

_And yet, they were sitting there by Lena's side._

_“Yeah. She once said it was a talent.”_

_“It might be, it might be.” He shrugged and glanced back to her. “She's good. Not just with paint but… In general. Nice, cheerful, ready to take on the world.” Lúcio chuckled, but Emily wasn't sure if he wanted to. “A heart of gold.”_

_It made Emily smile._

_“Yeah. She always wanted to be a hero.”_

_“She is one.” He sighed and leaned back. “And she's one that hasn't...y'know.” He bounced his leg and Emily noticed._

_“Took them off?”_

_“Running was easier.” Lúcio smiled. “She always wanted to race me. The skates might be cheating.”_

Satya silently came in  next, a couple minutes after he left.

_ She stood in the doorway for a moment. Five seconds, Emily noticed. Satya nodded towards her. _

_The card was a bit cliché but it was welcome nonetheless. It made her eyes widen as Satya paused with the card hovering over the table before placing it down. The flap was open at an angle that opened the contents for Lena and Emily. A brief glance at the clock confirmed that it was the exact time she had set the card down._

_Satya nodded again towards her again and walked out. Despite what Lena told Emily about the woman, she said nothing about the ticking clock._

Zenyatta came next, his presence alone  warmed the atmosphere.

_ “ _ _ She's strong,” he hummed. “A kind spirit and even kinder heart.” Though Lena had never really talked to Zenyatta much, he still sat beside her with friendly regard. _

_“She is. It gets her into trouble.”_

_“Conflict often has kindhearted people in it, as they want to protect others or stop violence.” His expression never seemed to change from the light smile. “While she may be a bit careless, that does not mean she cares less.”_

_“She cares more,” Emily agreed._

_They sat there in comfortable silence for a while before his hands moved from his lap to his wheels._

_“I should go visit Genji before visiting hours are done.”_

_Emily nodded and he wheeled to the door._

_“Thank him for me?”_

_Zenyatta chuckled, but not at her. With her._

_“I shall make sure he knows Lena is safe.”_

Sunday,  Winston  barged in as soon as he could.

_ The door practically slammed open as the large man ran inside, panting. _

_“How is she?!”_

_“A little better, but she's still out of it.” Emily smiled and gestured to a chair. He briefly glanced at it before deciding to pace._

_“This isn't good, this isn't good, she should have been more careful!” He huffed and mumbled as he went, glancing nervously at the hospital bed._

_“Winston.”_

_“She knows that she shouldn't strain herself!”_

_“Winston.”_

_“But she goes and-”_

_“Winston!”_

_He paused and looked over at Emily._

“ _She's Lena. Also seeing you like this is probably going to bring up something bad.”_

_Winston's eyes widened before he nodded and quietly sat down in the chair that was too big for him. Even though he usually wasn't too prim, he looked absolutely disheveled. His glasses were missing, he didn't seem to have socks on, and his hair was a mess. Winston at least cleaned up when he had to go out, but Emily figured he rushed out when the hospital finally called him._

_It was messed up, but they weren't adopted siblings on paper and Lena had moved out of his house long ago._

_She wondered if they called his house number and he couldn't answer._

_Regardless, the guy looked miserable._

_“Her heart can't keep up with her...” He mumbled. “The least she could do is slow down when she feels it palpitating...”_

_ “She doesn't think when others are in trouble too.” Emily sighed, “They probably reminded her _ _ of herself.” _

_“I suppose so… I can't completely blame her...” He grunted. “I can blame him, though.”_

_“I do too.”_

_It was hard not to squeeze Lena's hand tighter, but somehow she managed to keep her rage down. At the moment, Lena needed her._

_“They'll catch him eventually, I suppose. Though I'd like to catch him first.” He chuckled and raised his fists. “They didn't call me the Gorilla in high school for nothing!”_

_Emily giggled._

_“I thought you hated that nickname?”_

_“Well, the way they meant it, yes.” Winston went to adjust his glasses before he paused and scratched his cheek with a light blush. “I am a scientist first. But I know what someone of my size can do.”_

_“I have to say, I can't really imagine you beating someone up.”_

_“Don't test me!”_

_The laugh they shared filled the quiet room slightly before his shoulder's sagged again._

“ _I wish I never told her about the program,” Winston mumbled. Emily winced._

_“She… She would have found it anyway.” Lena knew Fareeha from her class, no doubt she would have told Lena about the program her mother was a part of. “I wish...”_

_Lena mumbled and they both paused. Winston glanced over at her before she nodded and pulled away, letting him carefully hug Lena._

_ “ Hey...Big guy...” _

_He sniffed at her quiet voice and they stayed like that until Lena drifted off again._

_“I'm going to bring some of her stuff in, to make her feel...more comfortable.”_

_Emily nodded before taking her place by Lena's side again, making Winston frown slightly._

“ _Don't forget to take care of yourself, Emily.”_

_“I won't, I won't!” She giggled. “I can eat with one hand! I'm ambidextrous!”_

Angela was next, but Emily said that she stumbled into the room.

_She hadn't seen the doctor often, but she knew this wasn't how Angela always was. Not how Fareeha and Lena described her._

_Her blue eyes were cloudy and were heavy with bags underneath them. She seemingly never noticed Emily there as she triple checked Lena's vitals and shuffled out again._

_It reminded Emily that Lena and Genji weren't the only ones hurt._

Ana came in with tea.

_“_ _The good kind,” she promised and gave Emily a cup. How she managed to keep it warm on the walk to the hospital baffled Emily. She sipped her own tea and looked down at Lena. “How stable is she?”_

_“On and off. She still needs reminders.”_

_Ana nodded and took another sip._

_“It will take a while. She had quite the scare.”_

_It was more than a “scare” but Emily just clenched her hand tighter. Unfortunately, it made Lena wake up with a questioning hum._

_“It's okay, go back to sleep.”_

_“A week since I cleaned your cape,” Ana mentioned offhandedly and chuckled._ _“I gave Emily a cup of tea when I came in and sat down six seconds after.”_

_Lena glanced briefly over at Emily's cup before looking back at Ana, searching._

_“Cap-”_

_“Ana,” she reminded her. It had t_ _hree_ _years since she dawned her uniform. Ever since her eye caused her to go missing for_ _one_ _._ _Despite Lena staring unbelieving at her, Ana smiled. “You're getting better.”_

_She said it with such certainty that Lena fell back asleep._

_She said it with such certainty that Emily believed her._

_“Thank you.”_

_She was brushed off with a wave._

_“I know how to get young ones to sleep,” Ana said jokingly. “Fareeha was worse- is worse- than her!”_

Fareeha stepped in much later, disheveled and looking like Angela. Like they never slept.

_Emily wanted to say something, but she looked like she needed some peace. The sunglasses over her eyes did not hide her exhaustion well._

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“Fareeha...”_

_“I haven't been able to make any headway.” She took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. “As soon as it happened, I promise you. I promise I took the case as soon as possible but...” Emily bit her lip as Fareeha took a deep breath. “It's not getting any better.” She swore under her breath, something Emily didn't recognize. “Someone's keeping us from getting a warrant and they're reinforcing regulations and everything!” Her low volume broke from frustration and got Lena's attention._

_She looked confused by Fareeha's presence, focusing on her clothes and tattoo. Emily supposed it was because of Ana's recent visit._

_“Four years.”_

_“Since Slipstream,”_ _Lena mumbled._

_She really was getting better. Fareeha noticed it too._

_“It's late Sunday. 7 PM.” Lena's sight drifted and Fareeha added, “Central European Daylight Time.”_

_Lena sighed and relaxed slightly._

_“_ _She can bugger off,” Lena grunted. Without the addition, she probably thought she was back in London. Before Winston offered his home. Which meant-_

_“She did,” Emily smiled as she remembered Lena's stories. Stories of how her mother treated her. Emily remembered being in awe at Lena's strength. She still was, and kissed her_ _head_ _._

_It got Lena to smile._

_“Right, right.”_

_That got Fareeha to smile as she stood back up._

_“I need to get back. I'll tell you anything I can.”_

_“Thank you, really.”_

_From the hospital bed, Lena chuckled._

_“Aw, you really do like me Captain~”_

_Fareeha snorted and ruffled her hair._

By Monday, Lena's head managed to clear up. It didn't stop her from checking the clock whenever she felt something out of place or squeezing Emily's hand to make sure she was still there, but she was back to the present mostly.

The old face of Fareeha's adopted brother threw her for a loop.

“Heya, kid.” Jesse snorted as he carried in a small box. “Heard the doctor's talking about getting you up on your feet soon, so I figured you might need some stuff to help.” He dropped it, unceremoniously by Emily. “Just some normal clothes and such. Don't worry,” he added with a chuckle at Emily's raised eyebrow. “I had some help pickin' them out. I'm not giving her a stetson or anything.”

“Aw, I could make that work!” Lena protested and tried to reach for his before he took a step back.

“Easy there! Your mop looks bad enough!”

“Hey!”

“I have to admit though, she looks cute in a beanie,” Emily said with a smile.

“At least you have my back...” Lena mock sniffed and brought them both to laughter.

The most of his visit was mostly her and Jesse trading jokes until another knock came at the door.

“Lena!”

Before any of them could process the shout, the door flew open. Efi had her hand raised while Orisa stood above her, arm firmly holding the door and face soaked with tears.

Efi smiled and nodded to Jesse before making her way over to Lena's side. Orisa, still crying, brought the large bundle of flowers over to the table.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not too great, but getting there!”

Efi grinned and held out her hand, placing a new watch in Lena's.

“It lights up too,” Efi nodded to herself. “You just gotta press and hold the top button.”

“As soon as she heard, she started working on it,” Orisa commented while wiping her eyes.

“Aw, thanks!” Lena sat up to give Efi a hug before turning to Orisa. “Now, what's up?”

She paused and looked away briefly before answering.

“I got onto your case but...” She sighed. “There's not much...”

“It's okay.” Lena smiled regardless of the news. “'Reeha said the same. I'm just happy you don't have parking duty again.”

With that, Orisa grinned and stuck out her chest.

“I'll have you know, Captain Amari asked for me personally!”

Lena's eyes widened and she glanced over to Efi, who nodded.

“The person they were busting out was someone we knew.” She frowned. “He was pretty famous before...y'know.”

“I used to watch him fight,” Orisa said. “I know a lot about what to expect but… The higher ups are not letting us move.” She sighed. “Being a hero is harder than the comics make it seem.”

Lena grinned and held out her fist to her.

“That's why we get stronger.”

Instead of returning the fist bump, Orisa sniffed and pulled her into a hug.

With a laugh, Jesse stood.

“I'll let you ladies have fun then. I have a date.”

“Good luck on making a good impression,” Emily called after him before he left.

“We should get going too.” Efi tugged at Orisa, who refused to let Lena down. “I still have classes and you have another shift!”

“Alright..” Orisa reluctantly put her down and wiped at her eyes again. “It's good to know you're okay.”

“Thanks,” Lena said warmly and waved them both goodbye.

It was just them for a while, the peacefulness made Lena almost forget that she was still hooked up and stitched together.

The room was first completely barren, but now it was full of gifts and personal touches. When Winston came in with Athena for lunch, she thanked him.

And then there was Genji.

Oh, Genji.

When he entered, he wobbled as he stepped with new shiny prosthetics.

“I heard about your recovery!”

His grin was infectious and soon Lena was smiling too.

“I can see yours!”

With a chuckle, he lifted a small container.

“You two healthy enough to share these with me? Hanzo made a bit too much.”

“Zenyatta left already?” Emily frowned from her seat as she noticed his smile grow sadder.

“Well, they won't exactly let him stay since he's not...y'know.” He shrugged and walked over to sit down and open the box up. “And Hanzo left for something. And I couldn't finish this alone!”

“Good company for good food!”

Genji's grin returned and he lifted his water bottle in a slight cheer. Unfortunately, his smile grew sadder as he ate. Whether from ache or from lonliness, Lena knew she had to run her mouth. Emily was quiet around people she didn't know, anyway.

“Need a hand?”

Both his and Emily's eyes widened before Genji laughed loudly.

“I need more than that!”

And with the atmosphere in the hospital room warming, it felt like Lena was there. In the present. At home.


	10. Emily decides to do something heroic

Staying off her feet was impossible, even if it was recommended by her doctors. Lena was practically born running and death wouldn't stop her.

Emily wanted to though, whenever she saw Lena jogging on the treadmill or heading out for a run, Emily was bit hesitant now. She never said anything except putting on a smile and telling her to be careful. Lena looked like she understood. The recent scare had been enough to shake them both. She started to wake from nightmares and flailed as if being pinned down. It was like the Slipstream accident was only yesterday.

It hadn't, and Emily hated that she had to keep reminding her.

She wasn't angry at Lena though, she never could be. The ex-pilot couldn't control her illness and Emily wanted to step in.

No, she was angry at someone else. And while she still blamed herself slightly, she mainly blamed that man.

That man who targeted Lena because she was defending someone else.

That man who noticed her pained breaths.

That man, who could have just walked away, decided to hurt her.

Because she would have helped the police? Because he knew what she meant to others? Emily didn't know. But she was going to find out.

She didn't start as an engineer, so making phone calls was easy. She already had an idea of who to call based on the letters Lena received. So many people were touched by her bravery, the least Emily could do was ask.

Only a small group of people were fully ready to follow her, and she understood. She was asking a lot with this quest of hers.

So she took the leap and grabbed Lena's hoodie while she was asleep.

Emily sighed and pulled her hair from the inside of the hoodie before putting it up into a pony tail. She rubbed the wraps on her hand before double checking the ring was secure. While what she was about to do was far more dangerous, she would probably be more devastated if she lost the ring or left it at home. She would never do that to Lena.

Looking back at her wife's sleeping face only reassured her what she was doing was right. People needed to know that someone was going to stand up for them when the police couldn't. It wasn't going to be easy but…

Emily glanced at her phone before kissing Lena's cheek and heading out the door.

The others were waiting for her on their front porch.

“So?” Lucio spoke quietly.

“Sound asleep.”

“Alright then, let's ride on.” Jesse jumped back into his truck which barely shook anymore due to the cargo in the back. “Who's riding with me?”

“I know how you drive and I'm not dying tonight,” Ana chuckled and walked over to the armored van. “May I?”

“After you!” Reinhardt barely had an indoor voice, Emily was surprised none of the neighbors woke up as he bowed and opened the door for Ana.

Lucio shook his head and skated towards Jesse.

“I am not listening to Hasslehoff all the way there, man.”

“It's a classic!”

“Shall we get going?” Zenyatta smiled towards Emily before wheeling towards the van. Emily followed, but glanced back at the house one more time. “It's okay to be nervous.”

Emily sighed and got inside, looking over at Zenyatta adjusting himself on the lift.

“Well, we are about to do something dangerous but...” Emily chuckled to herself. “I suppose it's what needs to be done.”

“Never forget what you're fighting for,” Ana reminded her with a small smile as Reinhardt laughed and started the car.

“Oh I won't,” Emily grinned back.

* * *

 

Something was going on with Emily.

Whenever Lena stepped back in, Emily always seemed to be ending a call. Lena would ask but she would insist it was just work being a pain, even on her leave. However, she would only have calls when Lena wasn't there. She could be in the shower, on the treadmill, out to try and get Lucio to let her into the station, and Emily would always be on call.

Lena wasn't the jealous type, far from it, but she couldn't help but become more curious.

Emily still showered her with affection, from cuddling on the couch to kisses on the back of her neck to even more intimate things.

But one day, she found a note and realized that her hoodie was missing.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Lena rolled off the bed, grunting as she hit the floor before quickly standing and grabbing her phone. One quick press on her quick call as she put on pants made her anxiety worsen. Emily's phone wasn't on. “Shit!” She pulled a shirt over her head and switched off hands as she selected another number.

“Fareeha- Fuck!” She tripped over something but quickly grabbed her phone again. “Listen, Emily's gone after him, she left a note and her phone isn't on and they said you know where it is! We have to go help them!”

She hissed as her shoulder bumped into the door frame and jumped into her shoes.

“Yes “them”! She says she got some people to help her! Please, 'Reeha, help!” She sighed and hung up after the Captain's quick reply.

“Emily what were you thinking?!” Lena shouted to herself before she slammed the door behind her.

She didn't know where she was going but as long as she went in Fareeha's direction, it didn't matter, as she could hear the Raptora from a mile away.

Fareeha tossed a helmet to Lena and steadied the bike as she got on.

“I made some calls and we're going to meet with them!” Fareeha said above the roar of the motor. “There's quite a few that were able to come but it's probably better than what they've got!”

“Roger!”

While Fareeha wasn't a bad driver by any standard, the urgency made her take as many shortcuts as possible and the Raptora delivered.

They still weren't the first to be at the meeting spot however.

Two men were leaning back on motorcycles and Lena was half afraid that they had stumbled onto someone else's conversation, that would take too much time. She relaxed only when one of them glanced over and raised their hand.

“Hey Captain!”

Fareeha moved the Raptora next to them, letting Lena get a better look. The bikes were in rougher condition than Fareeha's prized bike, but their jackets are what caught her attention. There was a patch on each one of a striking cobra surrounded by smoke. She had seen the logo somewhere before and she noticed a long time ago that the Captain's jacket had a miscolored spot, as if a patch was missing.

Wait.

“No way,” Lena spoke up and Fareeha looked back at her. “No way! You were in a biker gang?!”

At that, Fareeha blushed and one of the men chuckled while the other gasped.

“Captain, you were in a biker gang?! You never told us!” Even though she glared at him, he just cackled.

Lena couldn't believe it. The Helix Gang was renowned for their attacks against a corrupt official known as Anubis. Every local station had talked about it nonstop for a while, about how the gang were the ones to get all the evidence and proof and released it to the public. They were vigilantes that Lena used as examples.

And while the press never got pictures of the gang members, Lena had a pretty good guess.

“You were Pharah.” It was not even a question, Fareeha's outlook had changed pretty significantly around the time Helix took Anubis down and Pharah had sent a message stating exactly what Fareeha believed in.

Her nervousness only confirmed it further.

“Yes...I was.” Fareeha sighed and rubbed her eyes. “That was a while ago, however.”

“And yet she still kept our numbers, ain't that touching?” One of the men grinned at Lena. “I'm Saleh, nice to meet you!” He jabbed a thumb towards the other man. “That's Tariq, but he's still Rookie to me.”

“You're never letting that go, aren't you?” Tariq sighed.

Fareeha looked like she was about to reprimand them both before _the_ beat-up van entered the small lot. Instead, the Captain just sent them both a glare before returning her attention to the tired doctor who climbed out of the van.

“We got as much as we could.”

“Thank you, really.” Her thanks managed to get Angela to smile slightly and Lena thought about maybe using it against them one day.

Well, if they all got out of this alive.

Hope only seemed to grow as both Genji and Winston stepped out of the van as well.

“I have a friend who knows good weaponry,” Genji chuckled. “It's all in the back.”

“I also have a friend.” Winston hummed and adjusted his glasses. “But they specialize in creating structures. She did complete the order for armor though. Both us and the cars.”

Lena blinked as she watched them all begin talking about their plans. They couldn't have had all this stuff ready in the time she called Fareeha. Her mind swam briefly, questioning how much time had passed before the Captain squeezed her shoulder.

“We were planning on doing something anyway,” Fareeha admitted with a smile. “Someone higher up is blocking any attempts towards catching these people.”

“And we happen to be specialists,” Tariq finished. “Those guys though?” He glanced over towards Winston and the others. “Captain just called them and they were already set up.”

Winston and Genji seemed to share a grin of pride while Angela's smile seemed more reserved.

They had wanted to help Lena, after all.

And still they weren't the only ones, as a car rolled up to the lot.

“Officer Oladele reporting!” Orisa cheerfully saluted once she got out of the car. “Bullet proof vests and ammo are in the trunk!”

“They're heavy too, so this suspension is probably going to be shot,” Hana leaned out of the window casually. “Sorry Cap, looks like we gotta get a new one. I recommend pink!”

“Pink?” Genji smirked. “What about green?”

“Pink or nothing, ninja!” Hana huffed and crossed her arms. “No one expects a pink car to be packing!”

“I also vote of green!” Orisa chimed in, ignorant to Hana's gasp of betrayal.

Saleh also jumped into the argument that ensued while the rest of them discussed their plans further.

“Speaking of blending in, how are we supposed to get in their without getting shot from across the way?” Tariq gulped.

“Well technically we could try to sneak in, but with our time constraints, we don't know how the others are going to also advance.”

“True...”

There was a silence split between the thoughtful group until an uninvited guest spoke up.

“I could disable the alarms for you~”

The argument halted and everyone turned to meet the gaze of the haunting hacker.

“You?!”

“Miss me?” Sombra chuckled as they leaned on the railing in front of the closed diner. “It has been a while _Tracer_ , sorry about your heart.” They almost looked like they meant it, but the ambiguity only frustrated Lena more.

“You knew what would happen! You worked with them!”

“Hey,” Sombra scoffed. “I only work for myself! Well, and for paychecks, but they've been paying me in peanuts lately.” They smirked. “That's why I turned off the alarms for your girlfriend~ I'll even throw in those papers you dogs need.” They gestured to the officers.

“What do you want?” Fareeha glared at her intently, and Lena knew from experience that it felt like the fire of a thousand suns.

“Jeeze, you Amaris have really scary stares, you know that?” Sombra chuckled and pulled out a tablet, displaying the picture of a tall man in dark clothes, hiding his face. “I need you to let this guy go past you. No killing, no harming, and the mask?” Their smirk faded into a snarl. “It stays on. _Got it_?”

Chills went down Lena's spine, but from the looks of the others, she wasn't alone. Sombra was not to be trusted but with the life of the others on the line, they were pushed into a corner. And there was one way out of it.

“Right,” Lena said.

Almost immediately, Sombra's smirk returned and they pocketed the tablet.

“Great! Then I'll see you all later~” And before any response could be made, they slipped back into the shadows. The tension still remained, however.

It was time for the cavalry to move out.

* * *

 

_“_ _Can we trust them?”_

_“More than they can trust us!”_

_“Not at all then.”_

_“Aw, are you worried about Gabe? Just relax! You heard the boss, Talon needs a change in management.”_

_“Hm.”_

_“Speaking of, how did your mission go?”_

_“He is dead.”_

_“Are you sure? The last time we got you a mission, she survived and they're hunting your ass-”_

_“He. Is. Dead.”_

_“… Alright, whatever you say, Widow~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long with these! I started this fic with at least a couple chapters already done before I uploaded one but now I'm just posting them when I'm done -_-;  
> The next one will start the climax!  
> ...Hopefully ._.;


	11. Everyone does something stupid, but heroic enough to prevent further investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Guns, fights, swears, and a whole lot of guns

“If this ain't the most cliché place for a hideout, I'll eat my hat,” Jesse swore as he looked out at the warehouse though the scope of a rifle.

They had to stop a while away from it to regroup and confirm their plans, especially since they could be spotted easily. Most of them agreed that the plan had to involve a rush attack. Emily made sure to thank Reinhardt for his van, even if she had no idea why he had it. Nonetheless, it summarized the first part of their attack.

“He named his hat, so that's a big claim,” Lúcio chuckled as he looked over the floor plans with Zenyatta.

“According to this, it has the large, open room and five rooms on the second floor.” Zenyatta skimmed the wrinkled paper. “Underneath those five rooms are the loading decks. But he'd most likely be in the room to the back. It is covered by the two warehouses beside it and has staircases for both the ground level and the roof.”

“Darlin', you see the stairs? It doesn't peak out from this angle.” Jesse paused in his scan to listen out for the radio.

“Yes. It only is connected to the backroom and the garage door below it.”

Emily looked over to the building aside of the warehouse, but could not see if Hanzo was really on the roof. She supposed she should trust him, but at the moment, she was a bundle of emotions.

“Give me that.” Ana lightly kicking Jesse out of the way and grabbing the rifle knocked Emily out of her thoughts. She did think that the rifle fit Ana like a glove, and the barely noticeable sticker confirmed it. Lena could maybe use that against Fareeha one day, but Emily wouldn't even think about it.

'My child is an honor student' jokes were too funny for her to even set them up.

Reinhardt noticed her gaze and nudged her with a grin.

“It blends in, don't you think?” He spoke with a quieter voice than she expected. “She had it specially made so that it wouldn't change the grip or weight of the rifle. There was no talk of not getting it.”

“That is...exactly what I thought Ana would do.”

He tried to hold in his boisterous laughter.

It didn't really matter as she still heard it over the rampage that started when he rammed the van straight through the front of the warehouse.

“You ready?” Jesse grinned back at her as the guards at the back entrance left, letting the truck carefully inch closer.

Emily smiled back and gripped her weapon, a gift from an old welding buddy.

“Are you?”

Jesse just chuckled as they entered the warehouse.

* * *

“They're already in there?”

“Yes. They created a large hole in the front door. McCree and Mrs. Oxton are sneaking inside from the back.”

Hanzo's assumption made Lena's heart skip a beat. Once this was all over, she could marry Emily. They could both be happy together. Lena would grab groceries on her way home, give silly shout-outs on the radio to her, and just _be_.

But right now, their lives were on the line and Lena was terrified. She didn't want to say they weren't married yet, not when she could pretend they were and be less scared of losing the future.

Who was she kidding, it still made her grit her teeth and focus on the road ahead.

“Thank you, brother, we'll drop off a few things by Zen before joining the rest.”

“...Don't get hurt.” Lena could barely hear him say that as the wind blocked out most of the radio's sound, but she swore he was trying to sound emotional.

“Almost there,” Fareeha shouted to her. “Get ready!”

“Right!” Her grip tightened around the guns as they rocketed towards the warehouse. She wasn't one for a lot of damage, but she certainly knew how to dodge, dive, and duck. That's all she really needed to do. They had firepower, defense, and plenty of medicine and doctors. Lena needed to move around and help them as much as possible.

Fareeha didn't need help as the first thing she did was ramp into the warehouse and crash into a man who was shooting at the armored van.

Beside her, Tariq and Saleh drove further to deal with more men pinning the van down.

It wasn't time for Lena to think, it was time to jump and shoot.

Leaping onto a man and knocking him out, she then turned to another and fired.

The adrenaline kept her going as one after another was taken care of.

Her senses came back to her as a bullet nicked her side and forced her to take cover. The thugs had better weapons than they originally thought. She looked around to see others behind cover and unable to move. They were forced into a stall as more thugs started approaching them under the cover fire.

Well, until the roar of an engine cut the rain of bullets off.

The old truck slammed into the car with the turret, sending it flying off to the side, and Lena saw an angel.

An angel picking up a nearby gunman, threw him into another gunman, and then starting up a Gatling gun to clear the mass of thugs on the other side while Jesse and the others stormed the ones that were approaching. Lena, however, sat in shock.

Her wife could lift like Aleksandra Zaryanova and Lena did not mind in the slightest.

It took her a little bit longer to get back into the fight completely, but with the added support of Jesse and Emily, it was easier to help anyone injured back to the entrance.

But while they cleared a lot of the thugs, there still seemed far too many.

“Flank them,” Genji smirked at her.

Lena smirked back and ran with him.

Darting behind crates and damaged weaponry, she was able to get farther back than she had thought. For breaking someone out of prison, the gang was a bit...dull. Not to say that they couldn't shoot guns, but there was something off.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the man Sombra told them about, who was simply walking from one room to another.

“Hanzo, any movement from the back?” McCree shouted over the coms.

“Negative.”

“There were some runaways from the entrance, but all received nonlethal leg injuries,” Ana calmly stated. “Angela's working on some of them now. Status?”

“More than halfway through. Saleh was hit-” Lena heard muffled swears on Ana's side. A brief moment of thought and she realized it was Angela.

“We can't heal this many people,” Ana translated. “We'll make the emergency call, you all need to hurry and pin them before they get here. We can't afford to have any of you in there or else our cover is blown.”

“Something's wrong,” Lena cut in. “You all notice it too right? This is way too easy, and none of them have noticed who we are and called us in already!”

There was silence between her teammates as they continued defending themselves.

“Sombra's request is here, and has left the building with a couple more people.”

“Ogundimu?”

“Negative.”

“I have visuals on the backroom!” Orisa shouted. Lena just then made out that some of them had gotten onto the second floor. Even though she should be focusing on the distracted thugs in front of her, she had to think for a moment while she still had the chance. Genji beside her had the same idea. “He's with another person and is leaving through the back!”

“He knew there would an attack.”

Goddamn it, she was right about Sombra. They were too quick on the draw.

“I'm following pursuit!”

“Visuals.” More swearing. She never heard Hanzo swear before. “He's making sure the person is blocking him!”

Glancing behind her, Lena had to make the call.

“Genji and I are near the back, we can cut him off!”

“Lena, don't!” Winston shouted.

“I'm already outside.”

Lena froze.

Emily.

The absence of rapid fire weighed on her chest.

Shit.

“Emily, don't!” Her voice was strangled and Genji used the moment to start firing down on the thugs.

“I'm not going to let him get away!”

“Orisa knows what she's doing, you don't!”

“I know that he has a clear shot to a getaway car!”

“You don't! You can't do this!”

“I can!”

_“But I can't lose you!”_

There was no response for a moment.

“I'm sorry.” Her voice was barely heard over the fight as Ogundimu addressed Orisa. “But he'll only hurt more if he gets away.”

“Emily!”

And then there was no response.

There was only the fight in front of her.

“We don't have long,” Ana reminded them.

They had to get this gun fight over with.

She had to get to Emily.

But as the fight continued, there was no way for her to get closer to the back door.

“They're here!” The coms crackled to life and Lena was just then ready to leap to rescue her fiancee.

“Damn it!” She bit down hard on her lip, though the taste of iron was far too familiar now. In her panic, she almost hit Genji when he gripped her shoulder.

“We have to go! Everybody, get to the cars!” Hanzo shouted. She could hear them leaping into the van or truck as the car and other van reached the entrance to pick anybody up who couldn't get enough room.

Genji pulled her to the side with ease, looking as if he was trying to deal with a panicked animal. She supposed she was at this point, the smell and echoing sounds of battle made the constant reminder that these were her _friends-her family-_ made it hard not to worry for them all. Lena doubted that every one of them had experience with gun fights and killing.

Especially Emily.

It was one thing to go into battle, to be a hero. But it was another thing when your soon-to-be wife was out of your sight in a fight.

“We need to go, Lena.” Genji steadied her, pulling her away from **the fire**? “But not without getting them out first. I'll cover you, and you need to keep a clear head okay?” At her reluctance (or perhaps her shock, she might've been hit a couple times, she wasn't sure) he sighed. “Orisa and Emily need you to keep a clear head. If they're hurt, Zen and Angela are there and no doubt Ana and Lúcio can help too. But they need you to focus.”

Focus.

Not on the gunshots or the screaming or the blood and smell of fire that wasn't there.

Focus on dashing and getting them out of there.

Boy, after this they'll all need Zen to calm them down.

Lena nodded and looked around their cover before running towards the door. She could feel the thugs focusing on her before Genji started catching their attention.

Ripping open the door and flying towards the back, she almost ran into a disheveled Emily who Lena quickly looked over before grabbing her. She was okay.

“I'm sorry, Lena...” Emily said, burying her head into her shoulder.

“Ogundimu escaped,” Orisa reported, stepping towards them cautiously. She looked beat up, but no gun wounds at least. But the limp made Lena's heart jump to her throat. “A car was in the alley and they sped away with him. No license plate.”

“I'm coming to the back!” The police car was easy enough to spot and hear. But as it came closer, Lena let go of Emily for a brief moment.

“Genji!”

“I'm with you!”

A flash of green flew out of the door behind them, bringing more fire with him. Lena pushed Emily to duck while Orisa moved closer to block the shots with her more armored body.

Hana's car screeched to a quick halt as they all piled in before speeding off into the night.

_“_ _So. How'd it go?”_

_“They're good.”_

_“Like...how good?” Sombra snorted and waved her hand. “They're just facing against the little guys!”_

_“They had a lot of allies.” Reaper growled, “Familiar ones.”_

_Touchy._

_“Alright, alright, I get it. No more questions about that.”_

_He looked like he was about to chastise her again when the car stopped and the boss climbed in._

_“They're good. Two of them were able to keep up in a fight with me.”_

_“Oof,” Sombra flinched. “Good then.”_

_She could see him nodding above the seat._

_“We'll be seeing them again. Maybe not soon, but they do not look like the types to back down.” His smirk was palpable, although it only lasted for a moment. “And Sombra. Do not give them any more 'warnings'.”_

_Shit._

_How the hell did he know about that when he was still in prison? Satya would not rat her out, they both wanted to seek the truth and had to not get caught._

_Regardless, it was clear that she had to play this role carefully. His glance seemed to be trying to pry off her masks. Too bad she had much more._

_“Oh that?” Sombra rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, I was just messing with them and it worked.”_

_Doomfist hummed but offered no relief for her._

_This was going to be even harder now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully this isn't too late for y'all, action scenes are definitely not something I write often


	12. She wore it to be her hero

“This time you really are a home wrecker,” Emily snorted as Lena removed her shirt. Carefully, hopefully not to injure Lena further, she began to look over the bandages peppering her fiancee. “Why did you think it was a good idea?”

“Well...” Lena giggled and grinned down at her. “It did get my clothes off in the end so,” drawing out the 'o', she received a lighthearted poke in the side.

“Cheeky.” Emily's smile was as bright as day. If they pulled back the black out curtains, that is.

It was strange, thinking that they're now wanted, both by the police and a notorious gang, but that's what they had to roll with. At least Fareeha was able to get the proof she needed to arrest the corrupt official, saving all of their hides.

It wasn't so strange to get a call from said officer, she had bad luck with timing. Running over to the counter, with protests from her sides and Emily, Lena grabbed her phone.

“Hey Fareeha!” Lena laughed as she received a flick on the nose, Emily finally catching her. “How've you been?” Her smile dropped as her friend told her the news. “Really? Geeze… I'm sorry 'Reeha.”

Emily glanced over with curiosity before frowning at a bloodied bandage. Lena was busy listening to her Fareeha, but she was able to catch it.

“I getcha… I checked with the others recently, some of them are pretty torn up. How's Saleh?” She quietly thanked Emily as she tore off the bandage and quickly replaced it. “That's good. Be sure to give his wife my condolences,” she giggled and Emily raised an eyebrow. She laughed as Lena mouthed 'he's whining'.

“Nah, we're doing good. Would say everything's back to normal but, y'know.” She shrugged but winced before Emily frowned at her for messing with her wounds. Again. “Yeah, we're good,” Lena fiddled with her ring, “We're bumping up the date to let everyone rest more, but of course it's still on!” She smiled as Fareeha chuckled. “I'll let you know the date when we have it, okay?”

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Emily mockingly gasped, making Lena snort and hold back.

“Alright! I'll let you go. Good luck with Angie. Don't make me shove you two in a closet!” She laughed as she quickly hung up. “I wish I could see her face.”

“She would be gaping like a fish.” Emily pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Now don't shrug again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena giggled and poked her. “I just forgot!”

“...Forgot about breaking the table and opening up your wounds?”

“Well when you put it that way, it sounds silly.”

Emily laughed and kissed her before walking to said broken table.

“You tried to lay yourself on the table to get my attention. A five year old table. Which barely survived the move here.”

“I was lying sexily...” Lena pouted and Emily laughed harder, making it difficult to keep pouting and not laugh too.

“So,” her fiancee hummed once their laughter calmed down. “What's up with Fareeha?”

Lena almost shrugged before a glance from Emily stopped her.

“Just general stuff. But...” She sighed. “Angie's not doing to great.” Emily just hummed and swept the floor for more pieces of table.

“Sad to say, I'm not surprised. She's a pacifist after all.”

“Yeah. Though she doesn't seem to regret helping us, just more of...” Lena vaguely waved her hand, not wanting to bring up the unsaid.

“Right.”

They all really couldn't let their actions so. As heroic as they were, it still was the after effect of any gun fight. Luckily, they had Zenyatta so he could offer perspective and therapy.

He was damn good at therapy.

“Anyways, she seems to be getting a little more sleep.” Granted, it was because of the now-ex chief of police. Sombra did seem to keep her word and provided with enough evidence to send him packing. It threw a load off of Fareeha's shoulders.

“Good! She always had nasty bags under her eyes,” Emily said while gathering the pieces into a corner. “Well, that should be the last of it. Time to look for a new table.” She smiled and walked over to poke Lena's nose. “I'll leave that to you, Tracer.”

She snorted and wrapped her arms around finacee.

“Alright, but I'm not telling them why.”

“You don't need to tell them why in the first place!” Emily laughed. “Though I'm sure they've heard of worse.”

“Worse than failed seduction?”

“Who said it failed?” Emily blew some of Lena's hair away form her face. “You still look handsome to me. Besides, we should be careful. They opened up pretty easily.”

Lena winced and pulled her closer.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Emily gently rubbed her back, careful not to hit the bandages. “You have a good heart. One that I've yet to see in others.”

She took her finacee's hand and moved away so that Lena could see her smile.

“You're _my_ hero, Lena. And I'll always be by your side.”

Staring up at her, Lena almost felt like crying. She was, but the multiple emotions she was feeling at the moment made it hard to tell whether it was because she was sad or delighted. This woman deserved more than Lena could offer, was what she always told herself. Looking back on it, though, Lena knew that she had done better because she knew what was waiting for her. Because she knew that someone was there by her side. Because she knew someone loved her.

The world needed more heroes.

And Emily was her world.

Lena would be buzzing around the streets, offering aid to those that needed it. But she would also remember the wife waiting for her, and come back home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Thank you all for reading and putting up with infrequent schedules. Hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
